


Shameful

by Angels_Trumpet



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, shower thoughts fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_Trumpet/pseuds/Angels_Trumpet
Summary: There is no shame here.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 63





	Shameful

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I thought up while taking a shower that I quickly typed out before I forgot about it.   
> Got no beta so like yeah sorry it might be kinda rough.   
> hope you enjoy this tiny little thing thought, rated M just to be safe.

Altair's skin was rough, textured form a life of battles and the hard glare of unforgiving sunlight. Scares raising bumps across the man’s skin as softer hands touched and felt wherever he could. Desmond’s own hands feeling the sculpture muscle created from years of training and fighting. Fingers digging into the tense muscles of his back trying to pull the man closer to himself. 

Altair came willingly. 

Happily coming to the gentle tug of a lover’s arms, easing himself into the space of Desmond’s chest with soft hum hands settling on his waist there’s slight give of softness around his middle. Desmond was firm yet had give, shoulders strong and arms just as much and around it a small layer of fat that he could appreciate. Altair ran a hand up the man’s back, solid, and warm to the touch his fingers holding firm on the back of his neck creeping into his hair. Desmond shut his eyes letting out a content sign head being pushed forward to meet with warm slightly chapped lips. Sweet and slow, there was no need to rush or push head so quickly this was for them after all. This time alone. 

Altair’s nails scratched lightly over Desmond’s scalp almost making him sleepy, pressing himself against Altair feeling the warmth of the man's chest against his own cloth-covered one, his arms wrapping around Altair’s shoulders wrists crossing over one another in what could possibly be seen as a lazy hug. Lips moving together, arms wrapped around each other and eyes fluttering shut. Altair began to push him back till he felt the back of his kneed bump against something, a bed. 

Desmond opened his eyes letting out a heavy sigh from his wet lips as they parted, saliva chaining them together till it broke away. His head tilted up to look at Altair who was currently crouching between his parted legs one hand bracing against the plush mattress and the other keeping a hold on the back of his neck. It was like looking into a mirror with only a few differences that could be seen up close. Altair’s skin was darker, his hair a lighter shade of brown eyes piercing shade of light brown that made them appear golden in color. Unlike his own, they were sharp and steeled on a target, like a bird of prey, which seemed very fitting considering the name this man had made for himself. But now, now Altair looks at him with a gentle look that seems almost unsure, careful. Desmond smiled, his hands no longer scrambling to touch the other man like he needed it to breath but instead hugging him close forehead pressed against Altair’s own. He almost wanted to laugh at how strange it was given the slightly similar appearance. Could this count as narcissism? 

Altair’s breath was fanning across his lips as he tried to slow his breathing, his fast heart rate felt through the pulsing under his skin, eyes falling shut. Simply enjoying the touch Desmond was providing. Letting any worry roll off the great stretch of his broad shoulders, Desmond’s nose pressed against the skin of his neck to breath in the scent of the man. 

There will be no shame here.


End file.
